


Wake Up Call

by Xyriath



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, all of my brujay is for Cornflake even accidentally, also Teal but, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the DC Kink meme.  Prompt was Bruce/Jason, morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Call

Jason knew that Bruce was probably hella confused right now, but he just found the croaky groan as the man stirred into half-consciousness that much more satisfying. He wasn't entirely cognizant himself, which was probably why he thought this was such a good idea, but anything that kept him from having to think about why exactly he was in Bruce's bed and what that meant.

It was probably a little pathetic, that he had been fine with fucking him but wasn't ready to have a conversation.

He shoved away these thoughts with the taste of Bruce's cock, running his mouth up the length of what he had made sure was morning wood and perhaps with the ever-so-slightest hint of teeth more than there should have been. There was a loud groan from above him, and he smirked, head tilted enough to watch him blink groggily. The moment their eyes met, however, he pulled back, breaking eye contact, straightening and leaning forward and swallowing Bruce whole.

He smirked again at the groan, this one more conscious, and he felt Bruce bury his fingers in his hair, tightening slightly. He hummed, more than a little satisfied, and lifted his hands to run them down Bruce's hips and thighs, then up the inside until he reached the base of Bruce's cock. As he traced it with one finger and played with Bruce's balls with his other hand, he allowed himself to rut against the sheets, grinding with his own erection.

"Jason," came the mumble, and he gave another hum of satisfaction and tried to pull his head back up. Bruce's grip tightened on the back of his head, however, and he made an annoyed noise that was cut off as he choked on the cock on his mouth. He tugged a little harder, but Bruce just pushed him down further, until his nose was brushing the hair on his abdomen. And so Jason sucked, obediently yes, but maybe a little resentfully too.

As he worked his hips against the sheets again, however, his previous finger wandered down a bit, to Bruce's ass—and after a moment, he pushed it inside.

This earned him a surprised grunt and jump, and—most importantly—the hand left Jason's head. Jason pulled back quickly with a smirk and leaned forward to press his lips to the side of Bruce's thigh.

He could feel the glare from above him, but he ignored it, reaching over for the lube and condoms. He was fairly certain that glare was turning to something quite different as he reached behind himself and pressed two fingers inside, moaning slightly as he fisted his other lubricated hand over Bruce's cock. That… that should be fine. He wiped his hand off quickly, and it wasn't until he had settled over Bruce's torso, one knee on each side, that he met Bruce's eyes. At the same time, he thrust down, impaling himself on the cock, unable to stifle a groan as his head tilted back.

Jason could feel the dull pain, yes, but that was half the fun here. He could hear a rare curse word (he thought) escape Bruce's lips as his hands came up to grip Jason's thighs. They were tugging, urging him to move, but Jason just sat for a moment, enjoying the sensation. A giant cock up your ass really was a great thing for first-in-the-morning activities.

And then Jason let those hands tug him, lifted himself up and lowering again, head still tilted back. He could hear the heavy breathing that mirrored his own—they were both too worked up to last much longer at this rate—and he dug his nails into Bruce's side as he fucked himself on that cock, enjoying the rough sensation and the quiet grunts from underneath him.

He was so caught up that he barely felt Bruce orgasm, and his own took him by surprise. One second he had stopped his bouncing for a particularly slow slide, and the next, it had hit him with an intensity behind his eyes that, when he came back to his senses several moments later, his head was bowed, heaving chest spattered with his own come. He could feel his arms and legs shaking slightly—or were those Bruce's? He wasn't quite sure if it was one, the other, or both of them.

With a groan, he melted bonelessly down onto Bruce's chest, feeling the slight prickling of his chest hair and liquid smearing slightly as it rose and fell beneath him. A hand came up to rest on his upper back—protective, almost possessive. Jason squirmed a little, but didn't really have the energy to protest.

Lifting his head after a moment to press his lips against Bruce's neck, he lifted it further to meet those impossibly blue eyes, smirk radiating out of every inch of his body.

"Mornin', boss."


End file.
